Aren't Amusement Parks Meant To BeAmusing?
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Nikki invites the Bladebreakers on day trip to the amusement park that has just opened. The day is meant to be fun until things start to go wrong....Mostly friendship but also slight NikOC one-sided
1. Tickets, Rivalry and Fears

A/N: Glad everyone liked my first fanfic…

**A/N: Glad everyone liked my first fanfic…..Here's more!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Beyblade otherwise Nikki would've been a character on there.**

"Argh! Hiwatari quit ignoring meeeeeeeee!!" A yell echoed from a certain dojo. Of course the owner of the voice was a rather violent purple-haired teenage girl who was following, slouching and dragging her feet, the slightly older, slate-haired captain of the Bladebreakers. But he was conveniently ignoring her.

"Goddamnit Hiwatari all I did was asked you a simple question!" Nikki began to raise her fist when Rei came out to see what the noise was.

"Err what's going on guys?" He looked between the two. Nikki wasted no time in answering.

"The bastard's giving me the silent treatment, not that I want to talk to him, but I just need an answer" She threw Kai a dirty look before turning back to Rei.

"She's just being a pain" Kai stuffed his hands in his pocket. Nikki puffed out her cheeks and then both faced in the opposite direction. Rei could only shake his head and sigh. They were at it again.

Nikki had been there for only three days, well five if you count the day she arrived and the day after, but already she had gotten in at least ten arguments with Kai…Some of them getting more than a little extreme. The worst part was that Nikki and Hilary weren't in often because they were always hanging out and going sight-seeing. Even though was born in Japan and spent seven years growing up there, she had not been in her home country for about eight or nine years. This was her fourth day.

"Okay, okay Nikki what did you ask Kai that was so important?" Rei knew it was his job to settle this thing otherwise Hilary would get angry too.

"Well you see, for the past couple of days it's just been me and Hils but yesterday I got a bunch of tickets to the opening of that new theme park, they were from my parents. So I got to thinking…How about now instead of just me and Hilary, why not bring all Bladebreakers along too?! The only thing I needed to do was ask the team captain to give everyone a day off, but as soon as I asked he walked off and started being a jerk!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kai.

"You want us to come along too?! Awesome, thanks Nikki…How about it Kai?" Rei looked over Nikki at the Russian boy.

"Whatever, do what you want" He said coldly before continuing his walk through the garden.

"Alright! I'll go tell the others" Nikki ran into the dojo, where seconds later cheering could be heard.

--

"Kaiiiii, get your ass in gear, we gotta go if we wanna make it to the park early before the all the good rides have queues!" Tyson was practically leaping into the clouds as everyone gathered outside the dojo an hour later. Kai was the only one missing, no doubt still inside.

"Yeah Kai c'mon I don't know about you but I don't wanna be riding something stupid like teacups when they have some of the biggest rollercoasters in the world!" Max hollered and then gave Nikki a thumbs up, who already looked impatient and ready to kill Kai the moment he came out.

"Quit the yelling" A voice came from behind them. Kai was already standing by the road. The park wasn't far so everyone thought it was better to walk.

"Grrr, Hiwatari how long have you been there?!" Nikki grit her teeth.

His only reply was a smirk which caused Nikki to grow a vein on her forehead.

"Cool it Nikki, at least he's here now, let's just go" Hilary patted the fiery purple-haired girl on the shoulder. Nikki sighed and began to lead the group.

Max joined her in the front a few minutes later.

"So Nikki how rich are your parents?" He asked her politely with a goofy grin on his face.

Nikki almost fell over "W-what makes you think my parents are rich?"

Max shrugged "Well if your dad can afford to travel everywhere non-stop and still afford to send you tickets for a theme park, they must be rich"

"O-oh? Well we have a fair amount of money I guess" She rubbed the back of her head while giggling.

"Aah is that the park?!" Tyson pointed ahead. Everyone stopped in awe. Before them stood an enormous area that had rollercoasters shooting into the air all over the place, other thrill rides visible, people's laughter and the smell of food flooded from the place. The guys and the girls exchanged quick looks amongst each other. Then Nikki and Hilary caught each other's eyes and nodded with confident smirks on their faces.

"Okay last one there has to go up against me in bumper cars!" Nikki yelled as her and Hilary ran off "By the way…Go!"

"H-Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Max took off too, taking his laughter with him. Rei and Tyson smirked at each other "No way am I going against her in bumper cars!" And they too sped away to try to gain on Max. Kenny looked around and saw that it was just him and Kai. He gasped as the same thought ran through his mind as in Rei and Tyson's words, tearing away after everyone. Kai only sighed and began to walk.

Nikki was the first to reach the man standing at the entrance, gathering tickets, with Rei a few seconds later, having overtaken the others. Max and Hilary tied a couple of moments before Tyson followed by Kenny. Kai was the last to reach them seeing as he walked.

"Aww man, do you always have to suck the fun out of everything?" Tyson said as he handed the guy their tickets. Nikki, on the other hand, seemed strangely happy.

"Alright Hiwatari, get ready to have the wind knocked out of you!" She grinned evilly and the others backed away a bit, feeling a little scared and sorry for Kai.

"We'll see who gets winded by who Cole" Kai returned the grin.

"Those two just can't call a truce for just one day, can they?" Rei whispered to Hilary.

"Knowing Nikki, this is a truce" Hilary whispered back.

"What are you guys dawdling for?! Let's go already!" Nikki waved, as she and Kai were suddenly inside the park.

"Where to first?" Kenny looked around at all the attractions.

"Food" Was the only word that left Tyson's mouth.

"Nah-uh!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Well in that case, let's go to the bumper cars so I can see Nikki put Kai through his paces" The navy-haired boy suggested.

"Sounds cool to me" Nikki looked smug.

Everyone muttered a word of agreement. Kai only 'Hn'-ed as he followed everyone to the bumper ring not too far away. _I wonder if Cole actually has the skill to back up her mouth. Whatever _Kai thought as he watched Nikki climb into a purple car, her silky hair blending against it perfectly.

"Hurry up Hiwatari! I have better things to do today!" She snickered and waved. Kai smirked in return and hopped into a blue car.

"My money's on Kai" Max pointed from the sidelines, earning himself a playful glare from Hilary.

"Dream on Maxie…..Kai may be an amazing blader but when comes to things like this, Nikki decimates all in her path. She'll win hands down"

The others watched as the cars sparked to life. Before Kai could make a move, Nikki was already racing full pelt at him. He moved out of the way, just barely avoiding her. She seemed just as surprised as he was. But now was his chance, while she was dazed. He could only grin when heard the satisfying crash and a gasp of surprise from Nikki.

"Not bad but you need more than one lucky shot to get me" She shot forward only to come zooming backwards and crashing into Kai from the front. This seemed to come as a shock to the Russian.

"Whoa did you see that?" Rei ushered out as everyone nodded "That was kinda reck-"

"Wahoo! Go Nikki! Get 'im!" Tyson cut Rei off as he threw his arms into the air, waving them wildly. Rei and Hilary both sweatdropped as Max joined in the cheering.

"Tyson stop being so dumb" Hilary hissed out.

"How do we decide a winner?!" Kai yelled out from his car, dodging some little kid driving past, no doubt being very bad at bumper cars at the way he was driving.

"Who ever lands the most hits on the other before time runs out and the ride stops!" Nikki replied happily as she used one hand to keep a firm grip on her cap, in case it flew off "So far I'm winning by one hit, but in a sec it'll be by two!" She zoomed for his car again.

Surprisingly he dodged it, and also managed to reverse and hit her! There was no way he was going to lose to _her_! Not to this girl who thought she was better than him….Though she never actually said that. But still, he was not going to lose.

He hit her several more times, with her returning a blow or two. It was a lot like a Beyblade battle and they were the blades. That was how he had to imagine it. He was the more powerful blade and she was the weak, inexperienced one that was bound to lose.

A klaxon sounded, announcing the end of the ride. Trouble was, both Kai and Nikki had lost count of how much one battered the other. Climbing out, they both made their way to the gang and saw their mortified expressions. Nikki tried to ask who won but there was no response from anyone.

"Helloooo…Who won?!" She shook her hand in Hilary's face, forcing her to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh my god Nikki! That was brutal and inhuman…" Kenny began, being snapped out of daze by Max who had been revived by Kai.

"You landed three hundred and forty-nine smashes on Kai" Hilary began but then Max joined in.

"But Kai got three hundred and fifty hits on you…Kai is the winner and Hilary owes me candy floss!" Max laughed as Hilary groaned.

Kai's lips showed a smirk of victory as Nikki pulled a funny face. She was beat by one point. That was _so_ embarrassing…beat by an asshole. Oh how that got under her skin but she wasn't a sore loser and had no intention of showing her humiliation. Instead she held her head high and walked over to Kai.

"I'm not gonna say I'm not disappointed I lost, 'coz I am but nice one anyway Hiwatari" She then stretched and looked around her "Now where to go and have fun?"

"How about we split up into groups and then we can enjoy ourselves better" Kenny suggested, putting away his laptop.

"Are you sure about that chief?" Nikki looked down at the shorter brunette.

"Better listen to Kenny, he's usually the voice of reason on that team" Rei chuckled.

"Okay…Then who's gonna go with who?" Nikki said in a monotone, gesturing at everyone " 'Coz I think either Rei, Max or Kenny should decide"

"Oooh I will! I will!" Max jumped up and down in excitement, just like a little kid "Since Hilary owes me candy floss, I'll go with her. Rei can come with us. Then Kenny and Tyson could go. Now that leaves Kai and Nikki"

"No way" Both slate-haired and purple-haired said in unison "I'm not going with him/her"

Max sighed "Fine, fine change it around a bit. Kenny will come with me, Hilary and Rei and then Tyson can go with Kai and Nikki. Is that okay with everyone now?"

Mutters of agreement were heard but Nikki huffed nonetheless "Why can't I just go with Hilary. We're best friends so we'll probably want to go on the same things"

Max only laughed and Rei, who seemed to catch on, explained it to Nikki's confused face "Because since you came here, Hilary's been dragging you everywhere and we never get to spend time with you. We _are_ supposed to be trying to your friends _too_. So just for today, we're taking you away from Hilary"

Tyson pumped his fist into the air "Yeah alright! Let's go! Nikki I hope you'll save me from the wet blanket that is Kai"

Nikki felt a massive grin tug at the sides of her face "Sure, why else would I agree to this arrangement?"

--

It had been a few minutes since the groups separated and Nikki and Tyson were in a discussion of which to go on first after they finished the slushies they had both bought. Kai was holding a full one in his hands, having it forced upon him by a determined Tyson and an amused Nikki. _Why do I have to deal with both of them at the same time?_ He thought.

"Okay Tyson, no baby rides got it?" Nikki threw her empty cup into a bin, basketball style "Oh yeah score!"

"Awesome, nice shot. And don't worry, no kiddy rides for me. How about the Haunted House. They say it's the scariest one in the world"

Kai seemed to be the only one to notice the slight hesitation in Nikki's indigo eyes as she said "Y-Yeah that sounds cool. Don't wimp out" It was obvious to him that she used the laugh to cover herself up. _What? Is she afraid of _Haunted Houses_?!_ He entertained himself with that thought during the walk to the Haunted House.

--

"What do you think the others are doing?" Max quizzed more to himself than to his three companions but they heard none the less.

"If Nikki and Kai aren't killing each other or Nikki and Tyson winding up Kai, then they're probably on some thrill ride" Hilary said with her tongue between her teeth, most of her concentration on the pinball machine in the arcade.

"Speaking of thrill rides…When can we get going?" Kenny complained to Max for it was the young blonde's idea to visit this place.

"Chill chief, just let Hilary finish up her game and we can go" Rei said from his place next to the brunette girl, watching her play and setting what seemed to the high score…The one he had set.

"Fine but when we get to the Demolition Ride, there better not be a queue" Kenny said as he stood up and walked over to watch Hilary too.

--

Nikki looked up at the extremely impressive building that was the Haunted House. If she were a normal girl, she had to admit she would be kind of freaked. But she had seen so many bizarre and scary things that this was nothing. Then how come a shiver ran up from her feet to the top of her spine, under her like-usual baggy clothes?

Tyson was already in the queue when he noticed Nikki standing still looking up at the House and Kai looking at Nikki with a smirk.

"Hey Nik, you okay?!" The navy-haired boy yelled from his place in the line. When Nikki didn't seem to hear him, Kai took the liberty to answer.

"She's scared…Has been since you mentioned coming to the Haunted House" That seemed to snap Nikki out of her paralysis and she threw Kai a death glare.

"I'm not afraid…Not of what's inside anyway" She muttered the last part under her breath but Kai still heard.

"Then what?"

Nikki hesitated as Tyson also came over to listen, and then folded her arms over chest to form a barrier between herself and the two boys, well actually between her and the house, before biting her lip and saying "I'm afraid of the actual house…It's structure" She lowered her head, a slight pink twinge on her cheek, in embarrassment.

But all she heard was a 'Huh?'

"I'm…I'm claustrophobic" She looked up and saw the confused look on the boys' faces.

"What?" Tyson rubbed his head.

"I'm claustrophobic…You know enclosed spaces…I'm afraid of small spaces okay?!" She yelled out in frustration.

"Whoa, don't bite my head of Nik, I know what claustrophobia is, it's just that…You seemed like one of those rough and tough people that aren't afraid of anything" He looked at her apologetically and Kai found himself mentally agreeing. As much as the two-tone haired blader hated to admit it, he thought of Nikki as one of those fearless tomboy types.

"Well you learn something new everyday…The thing is, Haunted Houses normally have narrow hallways and stuff like that"

"Well we don't have to go in if you don't want to"

"N-No, I came here to go into a Haunted House and we are…I-I'll be fine" Though her tone said otherwise and Tyson cast Kai an unnoticeable look, that only Kai himself saw, that said 'Watch her with me'. Clearly Tyson was concerned for his new-found friend and Kai couldn't just say no for any reason, so he nodded before joining in the queue with the other two.

Although they were calm on the inside, all three couldn't deny to themselves that they had a feeling something bad was going to happen….

**Aah is something really going to happen? And if it does what will it be? And why am I giving the plot away? Anyway please review because your comments are what encourage me…thanks **


	2. Damn Not GoodVery Not Good

Disclaimer: sigh

**Disclaimer: sigh. Still don't own Beyblade.**

Nikki stared around in all directions; this was just like she thought. Small, narrow hallways with things jumping out at them. Kai and Tyson were ahead of her walking casually with Tyson occasionally screaming. But Nikki was having breathing difficulties and she swore that the walls were closing in on her. She knew they weren't but seriously; the moron who designed the Haunted House had no clue what he was doing.

Then she also couldn't shake that feeling that something wasn't right. Little did she know; the two ahead of her were thinking along the same lines. There were also a fair amount of people in there too.

There was tremble but Nikki barely felt it. Although, it seemed, she wasn't the only one…Kai and Tyson were suddenly looking alert. Pushing away her fear for the moment, she ran up to them.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered and they nodded. What was it? An earthquake? No it would have been different, this felt as if some sort of explosion had gone off far away. Quarry? Demolition site? But they weren't around either, not that she knew of at least. "Hey is there….?" But she felt herself shut up when everything began to tremble again…Hard.

People began screaming as bits of the ceiling began to chip off and fall. The walls quickly followed as bigger parts of the roof started to fall when the shaking became worse.

"We gotta get outta here!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed Nikki's hand, running in sync with Kai. Some people had tripped on bits of debris but others paid no attention to them. Well until Nikki looked over her shoulder, feeling bad, to see a boy with spiked flame-red hair helping them up. She gave a sigh of relief although she had no reason to…They were still too far from the exit.

Whole chunks of the ceiling were now scattered across the floor and the support bars above them were visible. The wax figures and robotic creatures were now lying flattened by chunks. All around her people were crying and running for their lives. Why did this shit always happen to her!?

That's when she heard a squeaking sound from above. Looking up, although she really didn't want to, she saw the support poles/bars collapsing and coming down with sharp pointed ends while looking very heavy. She didn't know how much they weighed, nor did she care, but it would be bad if someone were to get hit by them.

"Tyson, Hiwatari look up!" She screamed at the top of her voice to the boy pulling her along and to the one running beside him.

They did as she instructed and looked horrified. They were still a long way from reaching the exit and had to avoid the about-to-fall beams!

Even though her eyes were stinging from having dust mix with them, Nikki saw the beam coming down on the two in front. She suddenly threw a spurt of speed and pushed them with her, pulling them from the beam's danger. However, the falling hunk of trash had sharp points protruding from it…One of which just so happened to sink into her arm, slashing down about seven centimeters and about two centimeters deep. She winced but didn't let a cry escape her lips.

"Nikki!" It seemed that despite her effort not to scream in pain, Tyson had still seen it and so did Kai, though he didn't say anything. They had obviously seen the blood.

"I'm okay, seriously! Just keep running, more beams are falling down!" She pushed each of them with one arm. Then, when they were moving again, Nikki took her turn in front while holding the hands of the two boys to keep them going "Don't let go you two! We can't get separated!"

That was when the shaking went to extreme proportions, brining down most of what left of the larger beams. The ground was so unstable that all three of them were losing their footing. The crowds around them had also become thicker, with people pushing to get through. Nikki's grip on Kai and Tyson had loosened from the pushing. The dust was thick. The shaking was getting even worse by the minute. Debris was falling non-stop.

Nikki felt herself slip and her hand flew from Kai's and Tyson's. Tyson then stumbled back.

"Tyson! Cole!" Kai's voice was barely audible through the rumbling. Kai and Tyson were gone from Nikki's view as she backed into a wall and felt her head get smashed with a chunk of debris. She could feel something warm trickle down behind her ear. It didn't really hurt, she just felt herself getting sleepy.

The last thing she remembered was hearing a beautiful yet deadly rushing sound far away. She knew that sound but it was probably just her imagination, a memory; a flashback. Then her world went black.

--

"Did you feel that tremble!?" Hilary asked in panicked voice as she ran after Rei. They had felt it alright but it was nowhere near as strong as it was in the Haunted House. They were all clearly concerned about Kai, Nikki and Tyson.

"Yeah, let's just hope those three are okay" Rei called back to Hilary, Kenny and Max "We agreed to meet back in a few hours didn't we? Maybe they had enough sense to return there"

"I hope so…" But Kenny was cut off as he looked at some ruins. The remains of what appeared to be a Haunted House. It looked awful…The whole place had caved in and there were masses of endless rubble that would no doubt take hours if not days to remove "Holy…Do you think the people are okay?"

"Most are okay…" A fireman appeared from almost nowhere, talking to the group that had just stopped "But there are still people trapped down there…You looking for someone son?"

"Yes. What happened here? I mean why was the earth shaking?" Kenny pressed the worried looking man for more information.

"We're not sure _how_ it happened but we're pretty sure it was a terrorist attack" He sighed "You said you were looking for someone? We have the survivors that got out…Take a look maybe it's who you're looking for" He pointed to a small area behind some tape where what appeared to be a first aid tent was set up.

All four ran straight to the tent, their faces filled with some hope. But it didn't last long because as soon as they entered the tent, they knew neither Nikki, Kai nor Tyson were there…Those three together were too noticeable.

"They're not here…" Hilary trailed off. A nurse hurried to them when she heard them.

"Excuse me? Would you mind taking a look at this list then? We here at the park take pictures of every person about to enter a ride…Do you recognize any of them?"

Rei and Max began to shuffle through one pile while Kenny and Hilary did another. They were silent as they feverishly looked at picture after picture. Then Hilary clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw a picture of a group of people queuing up for the ride; among which was a pony-tailed idiot, a slate-haired Russian and a purple-haired feisty girl.

"Oh my god, they actually went in there" She cried as she handed the photo to the nurse. Her face turned into one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry but we have no such people here, they must not have gotten out in time. They are probably stuck under the rubble. The Haunted House is an underground attraction, so there's more debris to clean up…"

Hilary clutched onto the neck of her top so tightly that her knuckles turned white and Rei balled his hands into fists. Max and Kenny looked on the verge of tears.

"What-What are their chances?" Hilary spurted out as her face became a tiny bit paler.

"With the amount of people still trapped down there and the considering the conditions, they have enough oxygen to last them thirteen hours minimum and two days maximum. It could take as long as three days max to get them out without…" But the nurse went quiet at Hilary's face, which had become as white as snow and she let out a cry of anguish before running from the tent towards the ruins.

"Hilary! Hilary!" Rei raced after her and grabbed her just as she was about to jump onto the ruins. He pulled her back and then lowered his head so his eyes were level with hers. He seemed half angry, half worried. Then he shook her and yelled "Hilary! What the hell are you doing!?"

A few tears cascaded down Hilary's cheeks and Rei loosened his hold on her "I have to get them out…I need to get my best friend out! She's claustrophobic Rei and now she's trapped under rubble! I have to get her out! Damnit she's my best friend...My best friend…" Soon her words were too muffled to understand as she began to cry full out.

Rei pulled Hilary into a hug and whispered "Don't worry, she's tough, she'll make it…I'm not even her childhood friend and I already know that…So then why don't you?"

More muffled sobs and hiccups same from Hilary as she cried into his clothes. Max and Kenny walked over slowly, having listened to the conversation from a distance. They joined in the hug.

"Yeah and there's no need to worry about Tyson and Kai either, Kai can take care of himself and Tyson…Well he'll have Nikki there to be the backbone" Max laughed and something along the lines of a giggle was heard from Hilary.

_They'll be fine…Yeah they will_ She thought_ they better be…_

--

Her head was killing her. Nikki slowly opened her eyes and coughed. She had no clue what woke her and her senses were dulled. The only thing she was aware of was a salty taste in her mouth.

"Hey are you okay?" She heard a voice above her; one that she didn't recognize. Her blurred eyes adjusted and she looked into a pair of emerald green eyes. She suddenly sat up, only to feel extremely dizzy and lie down again, with someone helping her down. "Calm down, it's not serious but you banged your head pretty bad" She heard the voice again, yes it was definitely male.

This time she sat up slower and looked over. It was the flame-red haired boy from earlier. She rubbed her head and realized she still had that salty taste in her mouth. Spitting it out, she saw it was…Blood, no doubt blood that had trickled into her mouth. She tried to stand and felt a weight on her foot. Her ankle was trapped under a lump of ceiling. The boy pushed her to sit down.

"Careful, I still haven't lifted the debris off your foot yet. But I managed to take of your arm" He motioned to her right arm, which had makeshift bandages on it made from shreds of cloth. He then began to slowly pull the chunk off her ankle, with her wincing. "Sorry, but at least it's off now. And I'm Damien" grinned and extended his hand. She hesitantly took it and shook.

"Nikki…Thanks for…err…everything" She then looked around her. There were ruins and rubble everywhere and it was almost pitch-black except for the lights given of off by cell phones. "So are there any survivors?"

"Well we're still trying to get some people out but so everyone we found is okay 'cept for the occasional major injury…No deaths though" He then pulled her up because he was holding her hand.

Her sight had returned to normal and she saw people holding the cell phones. There were people nursing their injuries and some people clinging to loved ones. That was when Nikki remembered. She began to hop, looking at all the people "Hiwatari, Tyson!" She hollered. But there was no answer. "TYSON! HIWATARI!" She yelled again. Where were they? They couldn't be…

"Quit yelling before you damage someone's ears Cole" She heard an all too familiar calm voice behind her. She spun on one foot and, half to stop her from falling, grabbed onto Kai. He grabbed her forearms in return and set her upright.

"Hiwatari, for once and I can't believe I'm saying this…I'm glad to see you" She managed a weak smile.

"The feeling's mutual…" He smirked and then looked over her shoulder at Damien. "Who's that?"

"That's Damien…He's helped the survivors and saved me" She looked over at Damien too and gave him a grateful smile, which he returned. Then she turned her attention on Kai "Where were you? How did you make it?"

"When we got separated I used my Beyblade to break down the debris. Then I climbed into some kinda space where one of those statue things were. Rubble caved me in but I just used my blade again. That's pretty much how I got here when I heard voices. Nothing major, including injuries. How about you? Last time I saw you, you had gaping hole in your arm"

"It was _not_ a gaping hole! It was just a cut! Besides I told you…Damien took care of me…" She trailed off as she felt her head, her hat had flown off and she couldn't see it anywhere "Damn my cap's gone" At least her hair band didn't snap; otherwise she would've had a tantrum.

"Then how about Tyson?" The Russian looked around, no doubt searching for the idiot. Nikki looked surprised and worried at the same time.

"Err…He's not with me…I got separated from both of you remember?" She turned to Damien "We need to find our friend Damien…."

"Say no more, we've already people piling rubble out of the way as we speak…I'm on my way to one of heavy areas after I check on the wounded people. Don't look so surprised, you've been out for a few hours, many things have already happened" He stroked the top of her head "Wanna help?"

"I'll go check on the wounded, you two can go and get the rubble moved" Kai then started in the direction of what appeared to be makeshift beds with people sleeping in them. Damien looked at Kai's back disbelievingly.

"Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. Better to just listen right now. C'mon" She gave his sleeve a tug. He nodded and lead to where there healthy looking people removing boulder after boulder. On the floor lay hand built stretchers, for those that were found seriously injured probably.

Damien walked over to a group of men and grabbed some boulders, flinging them out the way. This carried on what seemed no more than a few minutes; when a cry was heard a bit away.

"Hey, I got one and he don't look so good!"

Nikki ran after Damien, feeling it was the right thing to do. There was already a group gathered when they arrived.

"Alright move, make way" Damien grabbed Nikki's hand and pushed through. She almost fainted at what she saw.

"Tyson!!" The purple-haired girl dropped on to her knees nearby the head of the Tyson. He was trapped under one of the support beams. Though his eyes were closed, he seemed aware of himself because as soon as he heard Nikki he opened his eyes.

"Heh…Ni-Nikki…I got…I got your hat…Fell of your head when we were running and I picked it…" He coughed and stopped for a second. When he looked like he going to start again though, Nikki covered his mouth.

"Shut up, idiot…You're hurt and unless you want me to hurt you more, you'll shut up!" Her voice seemed to be caught her throat but she wasn't going to cry. Hilary was the one who cried, not her. Tyson closed his eyes and the one hand that wasn't under the beam unfurled to reveal her cap. Nikki bit her lip and put it back on her head. Tyson knew how much the hat meant to her, seeing as she had told him during her so-far short stay. She then moved her hand from his mouth and shakily stood.

Kai came running at that moment, hearing her scream Tyson's name. "Tyson!" He yelled then placed his hands onto the pony-tail's shoulders as if to pull him out. Nikki and Damien both grabbed his hands to stop.

They shook their heads and Damien said "We need to get that beam off him first"

Together, all the 'diggers' lifted the beam while Nikki quickly knelt down and pulled Tyson away before the beam came crashing back down; only this time it trapped nothing but the floor.

A man, who claimed to have basic first aid experience like Damien, looked over Tyson proclaimed that his life was not in danger if he emergency treatment within three days and didn't make any sudden movements. That didn't exactly make Nikki feel better. She pulled Tyson's head into her lap and began to stroke his hair, making sure he slept comfortably. Kai had left him in her care and Damien went to go back to digging, though both boys remained close by in case of _anything_. Nikki prayed in her head for someone to get them out, knowing that they didn't have enough air to last them forever. But right now she was more concerned about the younger boy in her arms.

"Please Tyson" She looked down at him with a choked face. He was quickly becoming a close friend to her, just like all the Bladebreakers and she couldn't afford to lose them. "Please don't die…."


	3. A Meeting And A Sign Of Hope

**. Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Beyblade.**

Nikki felt someone shaking her shoulder and opened her eyes to see the flaming red hair and green eyes of Damien.

"Hey Nikki how you holding up? And your friend too?" At first the purple-haired girl found herself confused. That is, until she looked down into her lap and saw Tyson sleeping peacefully. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had hoped that the events leading to this were just a dream and that she had just woken up at Hilary's house to start another day getting to know the Bladebreakers. But it wasn't…They were well and truly trapped underground in a collapsed Haunted House. And Tyson was badly hurt. She had fallen asleep while keeping the idiot comfortable on her lap. Kai had been helping with the moving of rubble along with the other able people like Damien although the red-head had come to check on Nikki once in a while.

"Hm…Yeah we're both fine I guess…How long has it been now Damien?" Nikki had asked the same question every time he had come.

"It's been about twelve hours since the collapse now…We're going okay with the rubble but honestly I have doubts if we'll get out before we lose oxygen at this rate" He sighed, knowing that it was best not to sugarcoat it.

"I see…" Nikki looked down at her lap and felt like crying…no she couldn't cry. It was impossible for her. Then she looked back up at Damien with a forced and weak smile "Thanks"

Surprisingly the red-haired youth blushed lightly and walked away. Nikki watched him disappear with a confused expression, wanting to go after him and ask him what was wrong but refrained from doing so. Tyson needed her more at the moment.

Kai saw the guy, he remembered the name to be Damien, return as he shifted a rock from the despicably long tunnel of debris ahead. The guy was blushing almost as red as his hair! Kai felt a tint of unease at that.

"Something wrong with Cole or Tyson?" He asked casually moving another rock. Honestly he was a little worried.

"Huh?" Damien regained himself "No nothing's wrong…That Tyson person seems to be alright in Nikki's hands and Nikki seems calm enough to know what she's doing"

Kai only nodded in reply as he continued to shift the rubble.

"So…erm…H-Has N-Nikki always been so…independent?" Damien struggled to find the right word because his face was contorted with thought.

Kai shrugged "How should I know? I've only known her for less than a week and we mostly fight with each other"

"How can you fight with someone as caring and reliable as her?" Damien's voice sounded awestruck and disbelieving.

The Russian had to hold back a laugh "I think you must've met another purple-haired, indigo-eyed person with the same name because Cole is dumb and a pain in the ass to deal with"

A sigh escaped Damien as he moved some rocks too "Maybe you're just blind…Because from what I saw with her and that Tyson, she's becoming a part of the friendship circle…"

--

Hilary's face was still pale as dawn crept over the park. Emergency help had only arrived a few hours ago and the equipment had only just been set up so the actual rescue was yet to start. She gripped the mug of hot chocolate tightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw a face she thought she wouldn't see for a long time. She jumped up and the smashed on the floor.

"You!" She yelled, not bothered about the mug but only looked at the slightly shadowed figure in front of her "Why are you here? How did you get here? I thought you were back in Fiji!? Nikki said…"

"Nikki says a lot of things" The voice seemed like it belonged to a male "…I flew in last night and I'm not alone"

"You mean…" Hilary gulped. If the others were there too then it could mean one bad thing…very bad.

"Yeah…But we can't reveal to you where we are now sorry Hilary" The voice softened a bit "I heard about what happened and came to make sure everything was okay…Nikki suddenly took off from Fiji and we were worried. She contacted us a few days ago though to tell us where she was"

"So she's not just here for a vacation after all? I should've known even thought she said she was" Hilary lowered her head "So what is it this time?"

"Ah sorry Hils can't discuss that either but I just wanted to say not to worry about Nikki…You haven't forgotten who she is, have you?"

"No, how could I?" Hilary sighed and sat back down "Just be careful yeah? If Mr. Cole finds out about you guys being here…"

"He already has, on his way to Japan as we speak…No he doesn't know Nikki is on our side, no sweat…Jesus Hilary, the boss thinks this is going to be big" The figure put a comforting hand on Hilary's shoulder "That's why Nikki needs to pull through this little obstacle…By herself this time"

Hilary smiled weakly. Figures he managed to make her calm of all people. She gripped his hand and said in a whisper "She isn't by herself…She had Tyson and Kai with her. Speaking of the Bladebreakers, you better go before they come back. If they find out about _us_ we'll lose their trust and friendship forever.

There was no answer, just the feel of the hand leaving Hilary's shoulder. She sighed and began to clear away the mess of the broken cup. She could only hope his words were true…

--

Nikki opened one eye and watched as Damien approached her again…But this time he was with Kai. This confused her for a second. She twitched slightly in pain from her arm, which was beginning to numb "Damien, Hiwatari? Wha…?"

"We came to tell you that we heard some faint noises from above which means we're getting closer to getting out off here" Damien smiled as he sat next to her. He placed a hand on top of hers and smiled "I think we're going to be okay"

Nikki felt a little uncomfortable with Damien placing his hand on hers but she was too happy to do much else "That's great, Tyson can get the help he needs and so can everyone else!" Her warm smile reached all the way to her eyes. Then she felt Kai sit down on her other side and lean his head against the wall…He probably tired from shifting rocks all that time.

"Nikki, it's about that time again…" Damien pointed to Nikki's bandaged arm and she saw that it stained slightly red. Her bandages needed changing was what he meant. It had become a routine every time he came around. Kai watched with one open as Damien gently unwrapped the bandage on Nikki's arm and examined the wound before pulling out another roll of fresh cloth, which they used as bandages, and securing it around her arm…with great care. Nikki's only concern was that they didn't disrupt the sleeping Tyson in her lap.

Then, not knowing what came over her; she leant her head against Damien's shoulder and began to sleep again.


End file.
